


Secret Little Rendezvous

by eversosweet



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversosweet/pseuds/eversosweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Taylor after the 2013 VMAs... causing trouble up in hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Little Rendezvous

The entire audience at the 2013 VMA Awards were completely preoccupied with the performance going on on stage, while Harry's attention was settled on just one person. He couldn't help but look at her. She passed by him a few times and his band mates would point out that he was staring. It wasn't easy to see her looking so fucking good in that blue dress. It wasn't just the fact that her cleavage was so low, but she seemed like her confidence level was the highest it's ever been. He had to sit back and watch her look like that talking to other men that wasn't himself. She was torturing him.

When the performance ended and the commercial break started, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his texts, trying to find the last conversation he had with her. It had been a while.

He gave up looking and just started a new conversation.

Harry: Hey.

Taylor: Hi...

Harry: You look nice tonight.

Taylor: Thank you, Harry.

Harry: You got any plans after?

Harry's eyes darted over in her direction, she was sitting in the next section with her friends. When she caught him looking, he quickly diverted his eyes but he knew she saw him.

Taylor: Maybe. Why?

Harry: Just curious. Thought you'd wanna get a drink? I'm meeting Ed at the afterparty.

Taylor: So am I.

Harry: I'll see you there then?

......

Taylor never responded back to Harry's latest text. The last performance of the show had started by then and by the time the show ended, she was being led backstage by her team to get transported to the afterparty.

There were tons of people inside the party, dancing and mingling. Most people were recognizable celebrities. The biggest A-List musicians were in the room and Harry didn't even bat an eye. Not until he saw Taylor.

Taylor had a drink in her hand and she was talking loudly next to Ed and one of Ed's friends. You could tell she was having an animated conversation because even though she had a drink in one hand, her other hand was motioning her words.

Harry ordered a drink from the bar and took a long sip before approaching Taylor and Ed. Ed was the first to greet Harry, his eyes naturally excited to see his friend. He wasn't sure whether to expect Harry at these sort of events. He normally didn't show up to afterparties.

While Ed introduced Harry to his friend, Taylor kept her eyes on Harry. She was aware she never replied to his text, but she really had to debate whether or not this was going to be a good idea. But the closer he was to her and the more alcohol she had in her system, she was leaning more towards this being a really, really good idea. So good that it really was bad.

Harry could hear Ed continue to talk with his friend responding back to him, but Harry just nodded along. Harry watched as Taylor's eyes were locked on his and when he licked his lips, he smirked when he saw her becoming distracted by it.

He leaned towards her, his lips only inches from her ears, and raised his glass up close to the glass she was holding.

"Cheers?"

Taylor nodded her head and gave him a tight smile.

"Cheers," she replied, clinking their glasses together.

"I was serious about what I said earlier," Harry said firmly, still close enough to Taylor that she was starting to get goosebumps on her skin.

"What?"

"When I said you look nice," he clarified. "Actually, that was an understatement."

Harry had only ever seen this much skin from Taylor when they were together, alone in hotel rooms and under bed sheets. When they dated, she was covered up a lot more in public.

"I have a room upstairs," he said, this time his voice was lower, meant only for Taylor's ears.

Taylor made eye contact with Harry and began to open her mouth to respond when someone interrupted them all from their conversations and asked for a photo.

They all obliged and posed for the photo with Taylor on one end and Harry on the other. Harry didn't let Taylor say anything else to him.

"Floor 20, room 13," he told her with a wink as he handed her a room key and walked away.

.......

Harry was expecting the knock on the door, though he didn't expect it that fast. He opened the door and Taylor practically flew into the room and slammed the door shut.

"This is only happening once, Styles. Once and that's it."

"That's what you said last time," Harry quipped back with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up," Taylor rolled her eyes and gently shoved Harry against the hotel room door. Not another word was said by either of them at this point as their lips were completely occupied.

Taylor pressed her body against Harry's and let her mouth meet his while Harry placed his hands on her hips. He couldn't wait any longer. His lips led from her mouth down to her neck as he walked walked them towards the bed.

Just as she was about to take her dress off, Harry stopped her. Instead, he hiked the dress skirt up and pulled her panties off in one quick movement.

"Wanna fuck you with this dress on," he explained in a single, low breath.

"Mm," was all Taylor could respond in between her low and quiet moans as Harry's fingers explored her clit. All that she could think about was the way he made her orgasm so easily.

Taylor managed to help Harry take his belt and pants off and immediately took Harry's dick in her mouth. Her hands wrapped around him while her tongue and lips caressed his tip.

When she pulled herself off him, Harry wasted no time to put himself inside her. With Taylor lying the edge of the bed, he stood in front of her with her legs wrapped around him. He took his dick in his hand and inserted himself into Taylor. He was gentle at first, just like he had been with her in the past, but it didn't last.

Harry thrusted into her harshly, but it wasn't painful for Taylor. It was exactly what she wanted. She couldn't contain herself and after the first few thrusts, she was screaming in pleasure. Harry continued on, lifting her legs up so that they were parallel to him. 

  
"Harry, fuck," Taylor's voice screamed out loudly. The only sound coming from Harry were harsh breaths and grunts as he fucked Taylor as hard as he could.

He pulled himself out of her, which only disappointed Taylor, but it was only so that he could try another position, and another position. It went on for so long, neither of them even knew how much time had passed.

Tonight wasn't about them making love like they used to. Tonight was about them fucking.

.....

The next morning, Taylor could feel her sore body as she shuffled in the bed. She heard Harry get up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Neither of them really talked after they finished having sex. Instead, they both were so exhausted that they just knocked out.

While Harry was in the bathroom, Taylor noticed Harry's phone lighting up from a few text messages. She wondered who it could be, though she knew it was none of her business. She was just curious what was going on with his life now.

Taylor heard the door unlock and she covered herself back under the bedsheet to pretend she was still asleep. She could barely move in the first place, and she really didn't know what to say to Harry just yet.

Harry walked back into the room and Taylor could hear him coming closer to the bed. Then she heard him walking away from the bed.

"Morning," he spoke, though Taylor was puzzled as to how he could know she was awake. But she realized he wasn't talking to her. His voice was getting fainter and she could tell he was trying to keep his voice down. "Yeah, I'm free tonight. You wanna meet up?"

Taylor wasn't sure how she felt about hearing him making plans with someone. It could be anyone, really. Besides, she shouldn't be feeling anything emotionally when it came to him anymore. She couldn't let her feelings for him come back. Not again.

"I'll see you then, P," she heard him say on the phone as he ended the call.

P. She remembered hearing from the grapevine about a new girl he had been rumored to be dating. She couldn't remember her name but she was sure it started with P.

Just as Harry walked back towards the bed, Taylor had pulled the bedsheets off and started putting her dress back on. It was a bit of a struggle to get a long, expensive gown back on without anyone's help, but Taylor was in a rush to get out of there quickly so she didn't even care how it looked.

"Hey, good morning," Harry said to her, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Taylor hastily putting her dress back on. "What's the rush?"

"I gotta go," she responded, her voice was monotone and she made sure not to make any eye contact with him. Instead, she searched the area around the bed for her panties and was unable to find it. Giving up, she patted her hair and checked herself out in the closest mirror to make sure she looked at least a little bit presentable.

"Taylor," Harry called out to her to get her attention, but he was too late. She was already walking out the door.

 


End file.
